Urusei Yatsura: The Floating Girl
by RanmaSyaoran
Summary: Lum, unable to contain her love for her beloved darling Ataru, spies on him as he suddenly and secretly shows his love and lust for him. Tags; Voyourism, Longing, Loving, Angst, Romance, Masturbation


What follows here is a work of fiction, a tale, a story of eroticism and arousal. It has been many years since I have penned, or should I say typed, a fan fiction, however I do hope it captures your imagination for at least a moment. The story in question is from Urusei Yatsura, an old classic that hopefully does not show my age too much. It does require for a little understanding on Oni physiology and knowledge of Urusei Yatsura, however even without them, please, enjoy this as much as I shall enjoy writing it. (Written in 2006)

Urusei Yatsura: The Floating Girl - Chapter One

Floating through the calecent summer air, Lum had grown tired of the dulls of day to day life on Earth. It was true that only several months prior, each day had been filled with excitement and adventure, chasing after villains or avoiding the ever changing whims of that wise old, yet infuriating Monk, Cherry. However, the days of late had been continuing at a monotonous rate with little end in sight, due to the lack of her beloved Darling . Where was he, she pondered. Was he out there, chasing the skirt of another girl and subsequently becoming embroiled in yet another farce? Her mind was confused, yet most of all, she was lonely, she longed for companionship and romance.

Floating around the room of her Darling, she observed the familiar, comforting surroundings. Central to the room, the warm, toasty kotatsu, where her, Chen and Kotatsu-neko had spent many Winter nights huddled beneath enjoying the warmth and company of each others person (or Ghost cat, to be precise). To the right of the room, her beloved s bed, a strong wooden frame topped with soft, crisp green sheets. Finally, behind her, her closet. That tiny space, filled only with a folded futon, where she had chosen to sleep for so many nights. Yet, staring at it she began to question just why she had been so adamant to live inside his closet in the first place, after all, she would spend her days chasing the hand of her darling, in marriage. Would it not have been prudent to have been sharing a bed with him? Her face became flushed with the ideas of such a thing, her body was still pure, but her mind was much like any other hormonal young women.

Drifting over to his bed, staring over the crisp sheets, she dropped out of the air and landed, albeit softly onto his futon. The flowing sheets crumpled beneath her slender frame, gently molding to her tiny weight. Taking a pillow in her hand and bringing it to her chest, the scent of her Darling brought back memories of their past together. Memories of battles, anger and even a small amount of romance. Ataru may have been a notorious skirt-chaser, yet she knew that deep down he was committed to her, even if he could not admit it to her face. Yet it was the expression of his carnal desires at night, that showed her he was in all honest forms, enamored with her. Closing her eyes and casting back her memories, she pictured in her mind what she had been witness to that evening. At the time, she was experimenting with one of her mail order portals, a device that allowed instant teleportation from one area to another. She had originally purchased it so as to travel between her Darling s room and her ship, yet it had proved to be most useful in creating a quick exit this evening.

She remembered how she had arrived at her Darlings room, the night was cold yet, his room was warm and comfortable, thanks to the ever so humble heater in his room. Hearing the footsteps of her Darling, she had thought to surprise him by vanishing before into her cupboard and re-appearing behind him. Opening her door so that only the thinnest bead of light was cast upon her face, she peered out into his room. Yet, it was apparent that something unusual was on her Darlings mind. She watched as he cast his eyes around the room, darting back and forth and locking the door with an almost silent motion. She was curious, yet suddenly he turned, walking straight towards her cupboard. In panic, she slipped back through her portal, vanishing only a second before the door was opened and her Darlings face peering around. Was he looking for her? Or more likely, was he checking that she wasn t there? After a small moment had past, curiosity began to overwhelm her. What was her Darling doing in his room that was so odd, he desired to keep from her? Plucking up her courage, once again she opened her portal and stepped inside. Again, she was greeted by the darkness, along with that same, thin bead of light shining from the crack between the doors. Placing her eyes to the gap she saw a most unexpected sight, there, in front of her, her shirtless Darling was pleasuring himself on his bed. The sight startled yet excited her, she knew that her Darling had not wished her to see this, yet she was unable to take her eyes of him.

Staring across his body she saw how the summer weather had begun to give his once white skin a golden brown tan. His stomach, toned and defined flexed as his body writhed upon the bed. His abs tensing as his back arched into the air ever so slightly. She watched as his arm raised above his head, his muscles sculpted like a stone Adonis showing prominent transfixed upon his hand, she saw something that she had only caught glimpses of in groggy mornings past. Yet she was amazed by how much it had changed, his once small manhood had now throbbed into life. It fascinated her, her mind raced remembering memories of how she had spent many a night desiring it upon herself. During those nights where she had lain upon her bed alone and thought of him it was clear she longed for his carnal touches. She may have been a girl not of this world, yet her race still enjoyed the pleasures of the flesh. On occasion, growing tired with her Darlings lack of attention she would free herself from the confines of her closet and return to the freedom of her ship. Angrily proclaiming her frustration at her Darlings ignorance; yet, this would rapidly turn into despair and sorrow. She yearned for him, she wanted to hold him in her arms, to feel his warmth and tenderness against her snow white skin. Yet, it was not to be, his stubborn refusal to acknowledge her love was heartbreaking, and so she would return to her bed, sobbing to herself over the lack of her darlings involvement in her life. This could be all yours she whispered, staring down between the valley of her pert breasts, the suede fabric of her bikini being the only barrier between her skin and fingertips. Darling , she would whisper as she imagined him lain beside her, his hands gently working their way over her supple skin, touching and exploring areas of her body yet touched by another. As the time passed, she desired him more and more, if only he would acknowledge her she would willingly lay with him night after night after spending their days in romantic playfulness. Yet here she was, alone, cold and yearning for his touch.

As her ship silently drifted through space, would could not help but feel the loneliness of the Oni girl, all alone in her ship. Yet is was not always so lonesome here, often after an embroilment with but one of the myriads of alien races that plagued her Darlings life, she would invite them to her ship as a peace ground. Yet, at this time even the once lively rooms had fallen silent, only disturbed by the gentle hum of the ships workings.

Slowly floating towards her bed, she dropped out of the air and gracefully rolled across the sheets. A gentle breeze wafted throughout her ship, at times almost as if the air conditioning itself was caressing her body. Staring at the roof, her emotions were beginning to overcome her usual cheery nature. In her minds eye, she saw her beloved Darlings face smiling at her, laughing and expressing his love for her. It was, however, all an illusion. Ataru had never expressed his love for her, and the very thought of this brought tears to her eyes. The tears began to roll down her tender cheeks and into her radiant green hair. Countless men have asked for my heart in Marriage, yet it is only you that I desire, Darling she quietly cried to herself. Her mind was confused, how could she desire him so strongly, was her love deemed to be so painful that she would never love another? As the moments passed, she raised her head, the tears now dried, leaving only fading streaks down her face. Staring over at her desk, she noticed the one treasure of her ship, the framed picture of her Darling and her, taken strangely enough by Ran, so as to incite Rei into a rage. It had however, fallen into her hands and become a cherished treasure. Staring at her lover, she looked into his eyes, those deep black eyes, which shined with mischief and lust at every girl but her.

She imagined his hair, dark and full, gently being pulled and tugged by the breeze. Oh how she wished to run her fingers through it, to bring her face close to his and kiss his lips. A kiss. Yet another thing she longed to have. How does a kiss feel she questioned, what is it like , she pined. Bringing a finger to her lips she placed upon it a loving kiss, yet it was not enough. Grasping her arms to stop the heartache, she could not take the loneliness any longer. A familiar feeling of despair was upon her, even the once gentle breeze now felt as if ice itself was rushing against her skin. She needed comfort, she needed to feel loved and warmth. Loosening the grip of her arms across her body, hey fingers began to drift across her skin, lingering above places touched only in the most intimate of moments. It was clear her mind was using this heartbreak as an excuse, yet the desire to relieve her stress was too strong. Slowly tugging at the strings of her bikini, her hands brushed it aside, as she did the slight mounds and curves of her breasts raised and fell with each calm breath. Her left hand, now resting on her stomach, rose to the tip of her breast. Fluttering her fingers across it, she felt it harden and protrude ever so slightly beneath them. Every feather-like graze of her touch sent a gentle stimulation of pleasure throughout her chest. Closing her eyes, she pictured her Darling cupping her breast in his hands, tenderly kissing her skin and devoting himself to her, her mind in return, to the best of its ability enacted through her hands the actions of her beloved, imagined Darling. Before long, she could not ignore the longing between her legs. Without thought, her free hand slid along her stomach, slipping under her bikini. It would not have been a hindrance to her movements, and the gentle pressure it created against her pubis was pleasurable. As her fingers caressed over the tiny whips of hair above her nexus, the ever so familiar sensation began to stir inside her. Her feet pushed into the sheets of her bed, lifting her bent legs slightly, leaving her fingers free to touch, feel and stimulate every part of her. It was clear that, all though she may have once been pure, since the introduction to her beloved Darling, much experimentation had been played on her part around her body. Areas that once felt nothing had now grown sensitive to even the most timid of touches, and with the skill that only she could exert, she teased and fondled them, desiring more and more sensations to wash over her body.

With each touch, stroke and dip of a finger inside her, she pictured her Darling. It was well known that her Oni race each had unique characteristics, often seen as superpowers on Earth. Lum, the flying and electrical discharging alien was of no exception. As her back arched and twisted, her horns, those beautiful yellow ringed horns brushed against the sheets, causing her to take sharp intakes of breath with each movement. The fingers that had once cupped and kneaded at her breasts, now began to feel each ridge and curve of her said horns, causing a gentle hum of electricity and a click of static as the electricity from her body transferred between the touches of each finger. It was an Oni tradition, that to touch the horns of another was much like mutual masturbation, they may have been on show upon one s head, yet they were deemed the source of ones abilities. To allow another to touch them was to leave themselves exposed and at the very mercy of the others will. Yet Lum would gladly have allowed her Darling to caress her horns. She would often lean her head against his when he slept, warm and content by the kotatsu, the touching of her horns upon his body was in no way erotic or out of lust, she simply wished to express her complete and absolute admiration for him. Should her horns ever molt, she would have gladly given them to her Darling.

Returning from her memories, she tried vainly to focus between his strokes, yet all she could see was a blurred image of his manhood. Nevertheless, even from this it was clear to see how thick and red it had become, the tip swollen and looking as if it could burst at any moment from the constant rubbings of his hand, the shaft standing proud and tall for all to see. Glimpsing at his face, he looked in pain, why was he thrusting his hand so furiously, she thought. Was he truly in so much pain that all he could do to relive himself was grasp his shaft, stroking out the agony from his body? All of a sudden the familiar tingling began to stir deep inside her, she may not have been able to tear her eyes away from the sight before her, but her hands could not help but trace that common line down her toned and muscular stomach. It was true that she was a natural beauty; her pleasing manner, petite frame and perfect body was something that no man nor woman on Earth, or even throughout the Universe could have resisted should she turn on her charms. As her tiny hands and slender fingers worked their way across her stomach they came to the fabric of her underwear. Sliding a hand between it and over now pert mound of her pubis, she realized just how damp she had become, the reaction from seeing her Darling so. The sight before her was like that of a dream, part of her wished to wrench open the door and join him, yet deep inside her, a voyeuristic penchant had awoken and was she rapidly becoming tantalized by the sights before her. She could no longer stand to only watch, her body desired simulations much like his own.

Briefly removing her hand from her now swollen nipples, which had now stood proud and pert from her pink aureole s, her thumbs hooked under her underwear, sliding them freely along her legs. As she dropped them to her side, her hands crept along the inside of her legs, slowly snaking their way along her young skin, as she reached the nexus of her femininity, she began to feel a heat and warmth most familiar to her. The closet may have been cramped, but Lum s petite frame was more that comfortable in the darkened space, as the manipulations of her slender fingers worked about her sex so deftly, she was more often then not forced to bite her lip to remain silent and not disturb her Darling. True it may have been that he was lost in the moment stroking his member, yet even she knew that the slightest sound may startle him and ruin their relationship. By now her clitoris was erect, that tender bud, pink and protruding from her nubile body, almost begging for attention.

She could no longer ignore its demands. Spreading her index and ring fingers she parted the lips of her labia, her middle finger stroking across the damp opening of her womanhood, even at the lightest touch of her fingers, the sensations of pleasure swept across her body, her shoulders slumped as her concentration focused only on the image of her beloved Darlings actions before her. As she continued, her once silent voice had begun to produce stifled moans, only restrained by the biting of her lower lip. Her Darling was unaware, as he lay there in his bed, manhood in hand whilst thoughts of sex raced through his mind. Lum was still unaware of the reason behind his so fervent masturbation. Had he found a lover, and after their brief liaison, he had returned only to repeat in his mind the actions of their intimate encounter? As she stared at him, his thrusts became harder, his grip had tightened as his back began to arch. As his head pushed back into his pillows and his teeth bit down upon each other, the strength of his grip increased. His strokes, which had first been gentle and fleeting, much like the touches of a pure girl, were now moving so quickly they were a blur. A slick stream of fluid continued to leak from his tip, lubricating his hand as it continued to thrust up and down upon his thickening shaft. Every stroke brought him closer and closer to orgasm, the sound of wet skin filling the room. It was clear even to her that he was approaching the end of his self inflicted pleasure. She witnessed as his free hand grasped at the bedsheets, his feet digging down and lifting him high into the air, a giant shot of white liquid erupting from his manhood. The very sight of it caused Lum to gasp, with a long intake of breath following shot after. Yet it was at that moment, that moment of sheer orgasmic bliss, relief and exuberation that his true nature shone through; for cried out her name, Lum! .

Her mind went blank, even the movements of her fingers, which for the past few moments had been focused on her swollen clitoris, bringing to her pleasures that no man could ever feel, faltered. The moment she had heard her Darling, the one she loved so dearly, cry out her name in untold felicity, they had aroused emotions in her that were so strong, that her body s movements came to a complete stop. As she stared at her Darling, she watched him shift his posture, sinking into the sheets, his seed congealing over his hand. As his breath slowed from the once fervent heavings of before, to a steady rise and fall, she heard him say her name, once, more. Oh Lum he lisped, his eyes closed as he savored the afterglow of orgasm which continued to wash over his body.

His hand continued to fondle his persistent erection, by moving ever so slightly in minute strokes, teasing and tempting out the last sensations of his climax. Lum was overjoyed, her beloved Darling had expressed his love for her even if it may have just been a lust for her body. Yet her mind hesitated. Every fiber of her body wished to join him, to lay with him and show him that she was there, willing to submit to their carnal desires. But her heart, her heart wanted more. True it may be that she too had sexual desires towards her Darling, yet it was so much more than that. If she were to find that her Darling saw her nothing more than a toy to be used or a masturbation aid to be called upon at will, it would have left her yet again heartbroken, hollow and in despair. Her heart was could take no more torture, she had to know her Darlings true feelings towards her. She moved, naked, bare and defenseless with her heart pounding in her chest, sliding open the door she floated out into the light.


End file.
